This invention relates to an exercising machine.
Exercising machines are known in which a person exercises against his own mass on a inclined railed system. A sliding board moves on rollers along the rail system and a person positioned on the board can cause it to move up and down by manipulating handles at the ends of ropes attached to a system of pulleys. The rail is hooked to a support structure at various elevations to increase or decrease the difficulty of exercising.
Known inclined exercising machines are relatively heavy and occupy a lot of space during exercising and in storage.